


loving you

by watergator



Series: dnp tour fics 2018 [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ii tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan sleeps for two days straight and phil misses his boyfriend





	loving you

He’s nothing but a lump under hotel bed sheets, unmoving as he sleeps deeply.  
Phil looks back at him, where his curls poke up from the duvet and pool around on the pillow beneath him, eyes shut gently, mouth hanging open as it always does; sound asleep.

It’s gone lunchtime and Phil sits crossed legged on the end of the bed with his phone in his hand, thumb swiping through feeds and feeds of various social media, not really paying too much attention to them.

Dan stirs in his sleep and Phil’s attention drops from his phone for a mere second as he turns to see Dan roll over, pressing his face into the soft pillow, still blissfully unaware of the waking world around him. It causes a small smile to form on Phil’s lips. He twists his body slowly, careful not to wake him as he pulls up his phone camera, and manages to get a few sneaky shots of his sleeping boyfriend.

He looks over at them, hesitant. If it were any different maybe he’d be drafting up a tweet with these photos attached. Maybe a few for Instagram. But that’s not the life they chose to live; instead he locks his phone and decides that maybe in how many years they’ll be used as a silly birthday tweet with maybe a heart emoji as a caption. It’s not like that just yet, but they’re getting there.

Phil gets bored very quickly and resorts to pulling out their shared nintendo switch and plays a good couple of games of fortnite, though it’s half as fun when there’s no one to make fun of him or encourage him through it all.  
   
Dan’s been sleeping the last two days. They’ve got only a few days off before they’re back into the swing of things; spending long nights on stage with wide grins and sore feet. So Dan, he decides, deserves it.

He goes to play some Overcooked but closes it down when he remembers Dan isn’t here to play. 

He’d been so tired, poor Dan. They’d been ready to touch down on New Zealand soil, Dan ready to ramble off a million different facts that Phil’s sure he’s heard him talk about before, but they’d gotten to their hotel room late and that next morning Dan had complained he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. 

It was a bad bout of jet lag. It’d somehow surpassed Phil, but for Dan it’s seeped into his bones and made him weary as they’d walked around with Martyn and Cornelia sightseeing. Phil had been feeling spritely and excited to explore, but when he had looked round to see a very tired, sad looking Dan dragging behind, he’s decided that maybe they needed to just rest. They’d had a lot of days off during tour; many of which they used to play games or film or sightsee. Today though, today was for sleeping and staying in.

Phil gets bored again, throwing the switch gently back into the suitcase, it’s fall is cushioned by the pile of strewn clothes. Phil looks up at Dan, he half expects him to scold him in the high whiney voice, but remembers he’s completely zonked out still.

He considers perhaps texting Martyn and seeing what he’s up too, but he checks Instagram and his and Cornelia’s stories are there to tell him that they’re out on a little nature walk. Phil huffs, just as his stomach rumbles.

He’d ordered breakfast this morning, trying to wake Dan who had groaned and rolled away from him, and Phil had managed to translate that to, “not hungry.”

He guesses maybe he should order some food up here, for Dan too, that maybe it’s not just a round of jet lag dragging him down into bed; that sometimes Phil sees the signs before Dan really truly notices them himself. He hasn’t showered since two days ago and only rolls out of bed for a piss every now and then. And that’s only because Phil is putting glasses of water by his bedside every time they’re empty.

Maybe the sleepiness in his bones is what’s bringing it out; like it settles in deep and seeps our slow and steady. Phil knows too many of Dan’s bad days to recognise when it’s creeping up on him. 

He’ll order food and then maybe throw him in the shower, he really is starting to smell a little, and he’s not up for anymore morning kisses if his boyfriend won’t go brush his teeth. 

He doesn’t realise he’s been staring until he sees Dan’s eyes staring back at his. Despite the almost 48 hours of sleep they’re still ringed with dark circles and his cheeks puff up like a toddler after a nap. 

“Phil?” his voice is grumbly and low, the raspy kinda thing Phil likes sometimes, and Phil moves towards him as he watches in confusion, 

“Hey, you.” Phil whispers gently, he moves to the free side of the bed and peels back the duvet that Dans been hogging,

“What time s’it?” Dan mumbles as Phil reaches down and pulls his own jeans down.

“Just gone 12, I think.” Phil tells him, pressed a kiss to his temple, burying his nose into his curls. Yeah, he thinks, Dan could really do with a shower.

“You hungry, babe?” Phil asks as Dan curls up beside him, his eyes are beginning to shut and his breathing is slowing down; he’s only been awake for a mere minute and a half and he’s already tired again.

“Maybe.” Dan grunts, it’s hardly understandable but Phil gets it.

“I’ll lay here with you for a minute but then I’m gonna order some food, yeah?”

Dan nods, his eyes shut and head pressed against Phil’s shoulder as he scoots over to be even closer.

“Pizza.” Is all Dan manages to say and Phil laughs,

“Yeah, pizza.”

Phil almost falls asleep with Dan squished up against him; he’s incredibly warm, naturally and with the thick fluffy duvet wrapped up around them, but his stomach is starting to complain and the lack of food is leaving a stale taste in his mouth. 

He shrugs Dan off of him, careful not to disturb him, not that it looks like he’ll wake anyways, but he makes his way to the little desk and menu and starts looking through it for their pizza options.

He doesn’t usually like ordering food over the phone. Back home when he and Dan would get a takeout they’d opt to just doing it online where there was zero human communication required. But here he picks up the phone with a slightly shaky hand and repeats the same conversation in his head at least 12 times before he dials the number and places the order.

He puts the phone down once the order goes through and lets out a breath, it’d gone alright but he’d stumbled over the hotel address and even though the kind teenager on the other side probably hadn’t noticed, he can’t stop replaying it painfully in his head.

He hears Dan wake again behind him, letting out a dramatic yawn, almost making him jump from the sudden noise in the quiet.

“Did you order food?” Dan asks hopefully once Phil turns around. His eyes still look tired and his lips are chapped but he’s looking a little better than earlier at least.

Phil nods, “Yeah, just now actually.”

Dan doesn’t reply, but instead flops back against the bed with a soft oof.

“I’m so fucking tired.” He groans, rubbing a big hand over his face and Phil walks back to the bed to join him,

“You need a shower.”

Dan looks up at him with a grimace,  
“Do I smell?”

Phil’s lips curl into a smile, “Yeah babe, like a sweaty foot.”

Dan tries to playfully smack him but he only has half the energy he usually has, and his arms flop around pathetically as Phil just snorts at his behavior.

“I don’t wanna leave this bed.” Dan groans looking up at Phil who sits above him, Phil simply pokes his sides causing Dan to squirm away,

“Get up, the food’ll be here soon and I’m willing to go down and get it for us if you shower all the smelly off you.” 

Dan seems to consider it for a while before taking it, “Fine.” he groans again, ever so dramatic and peels the duvet off his sticky body.

He’s clad in just his boxers and Phil can’t tear his eye away as he pads to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way.

Eventually Dan emerges from the bathroom smelling significantly better, with his towel wrapped tightly around his waist, hair curling wildly against his dripping forehead.

“Can I wear your pants?” He asks, going to Phil’s suitcase before he can answer and Phil looks up from his phone to watch him pull out a pair of his own Calvin Klein’s.

“I’m going downstairs to wait for the pizza.” Phil tells him, standing up, he’s already slipped his shoes on and plugs his phone into the wall to save it from dying.

“Alright. Love you.” Dan calls out quietly as he leaves.

Half an hour later and they’re on the bed with two empty pizza boxes by their legs, sprawled out like star fishes.

“I’m pregnant.” Dan says,

“If you’re pregnant then I’m definitely pregnant. Pizza twins.” Phil says back, Dan huffs a laugh.

Phil goes to pat his belly for emphasis but he decides against it with the swirling sensation of cheese sitting in him.

“Have you tweeted today?” Dan asks, still unmoving and Phil shakes his head,

“No, are you?”

Dan shakes his head, his hair swishing against the pillow under his head, “Don’t even know where my phone is. Don’t really wanna.”

Phil gets it. Some days are just for them, his own phone is long forgotten by the wall and for now he just wants to lay here with his pizza pregnant boyfriend making whale noises.

“Thanks for today.” Dan says quietly as he reaches out for Phil’s arm, fingers brushing against his skin.

Phil sits up on his elbows, “For what?”

Dan sits up to look at him his fingers reaching over to play with the hem of his shorts,

“I dunno. For staying here with me today, even though I was like, passed out for most of it.” 

Dan looks up through his eyelashes, almost embarrassed, and it reminds Phil of back when they were younger and they’d whisper their confessions back in Phil’s bed in Manchester. Way back when they were both so unsure of so much, of how their lives would turn out. And now here they were on their second world tour. It had all worked out fine in its own funny little way. 

Phil smiles back and runs a thumb over Dan’s knuckles that grip the bottom of his shorts,

“It was pretty boring though.” He laughs, leaning in.

“Yeah well, good thing I’m wide awake now. Danny is ready to entertain.” His eyes flicker from his lips to his eyes and he swipes his tongue across his own bottom lip, leaning in for a kiss. 

Phil is just inches away from his lips, feeling hot breath against his own face when he suddenly pushes Dan away with the flat of his palms against his chest.

Dan looks up m, wide eyes in shock.

“What?” He asks, going still.

Phil laughs and all the rigid concern seems to drain out of Dan, his muscles relaxing,

“I just wanted to make sure,” Phil laughs again, “that you’ve definitely brushed your teeth before you kiss me.”

Dan frowns, feigning a mock annoyance as he huffs and pushes Phil back on the bed.

“Of course I have,” Dan rolls his eyes and Phil sits back up, running a hand up his arm as he inches closer, “and besides, there’s been a few times you haven’t complained about the state of my mouth before kissing me.” His lips curl into a smirk and Phil rolls his eyes back.

“I hate you.” Phil tells him, pouting his bottom lip out. 

“Yeah,” Dan snorts with a smile, “sure you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
